Dark Beauty
by SarcasticShiloh
Summary: Summery: Yes, it's another 'GirlFallsIntoMiddleEarth' story. But I like them so I thought up this! It's about a 16 year old girl named Ebony Alamen who, well, gose to ME. No Legoromance! Promise. Haldir instead. HOLD
1. Chapter 1: The Loss of a Friend

A/n: Well, this is my new story. I hope I get more reviews then my last stories have.

**Title: Dark Beauty**

**Rated: PG-13**

**Reasons why it's rated: Language**

**Disclaimer: *people from the copyright place holding pink dresses walk slowly towards me* ALLRIGHT! ALLRIGHT! I'll say it! Just get those-those- THINGS away from me! I don' own LotR! It's J.J.R Tolken's! But I want it! I want to go to Middle-Earth and fight orcs! HAPPY?!?!?! *Copyright people nod***

**Summery: Yes, it's another 'Girl-Falls-Into-Middle-Earth' story. But I like them so I thought up this! It's about a 16 year old girl named Ebony ****Alamen who, well, gose to M-E. No Legoromance! Promise.**

                                                            Chapter 1: The Loss of a Friend/Where the Hell am I?

Day: Wednesday

Season: middle of fall.

Country: USA, State: FL

 "Hey red eyes!" a cheerleader yelled at a girl with straight deep black hair with dark blue streaks (a/n: Imagine the blackest black with blue streaks in a few places. That's her hair color.), "Do you need some contacts?" and then she started laughing along with the rest of the cheerleaders.

 "My name is not 'red eyes', Kelly, that's a duel monster (a/n: I don't own 'Duel Monsters!), my name's Ebony. And no, I don't need contacts, I can see just fine." She said back, trying to sound like she didn't care that they were making fun of her.

 "Oh we thought since your eyes are RED that all you could see was red!" yelled a different cheerleader.

 Ebony just walked away like she didn't care at all, but really she did. Ebony was like all 16-year-old girls in high school, except she had red eyes and the blue streaks in her hair weren't dyed, they were natural high lights. Everyday at school the cheerleaders and some other kids would make fun of her for one of those two reasons or both. Today was no exception. 

 Later on that day, Ebony's only friend, Jessie, walked up to her and said, "Wow Ebony! Cool out-fit! Where'd you get it?"

 Ebony was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt with the words '**_Kiss My Ass_**_'_ in gold writing, black bell bottoms with flames at the bottom, her shoulder length hair was down and was curled at the end, she had on black ankle high boots with silver laces, black ankle socks, and black dangly earrings with a black heart at the end (a/n: Do I see a pattern?). She had bought the out-fit at a mall near her home. "I got it at that mall two blocks from my house. I got the shirt custom made."

 "It's so cool! It looks great on you! I love that shirt! I would never look that good in it." Jessie was being modest, she didn't think she was very pretty but she was. She was about 5'8, had chocolate brown hair that came a few inches below her shoulders, dark brown eyes, and was tanned slightly.

 "No, I don't think black is your color. You'd look much better in brighter colors. How about we go to the mall this weekend and look for you an out-fit?" 

 "Sure!" the bell rang just then and they had to say bye since they had different classes.

 As she walked home that afternoon she walked past the bookshop. _I wonder if they have any new books._ Ebony thought and walked in.

 "Hi Ebony. I got a new shipment of books in yesterday. Got all kinds. They're half price today." The store clerk said. The clerk's name was Jake Thomson. He was a nice, elderly man whose hair had just started turning a little gray.

 "Thank you Mr. Thomson." Ebony said politely and made her why past rows and rows of books.

She walked past the history books, mystery books, health, gardening, art, children's books, romance, humor, drama, adventure, and science. She went to the back of the store where the fantasy books were. She ran her fingers across the binds of the books she past until a title cote her eye.

_ The Fellowship of the Ring? Sounds like a good book._ She thought, and then looked at the next two books after that, they were titled 'The Two Towers' and 'Return of the King'. They were by the same person, J.J.R. Tolken. _I wonder if it's a set._ She picked up all three books and walked to the counter. 

 "Are these in a set, Mr. Thomson?" she asked.

 "Yes they are. The set's called 'The Lord of the Rings'. My granddaughter read them and said they were the best fantasy books she'd ever read."

 "Thank you. I'd like to get them please. How much?"

 "All together they cost five-dollars."

 Ebony payed for the books and went home to read them.

            W*E*E*K*E*N*D

 "What do you think of this one, Ebony?" Jessie asked. They were at the mall and were in the clothes department. Jessie was holding up a plain cheerful red tee shirt.

 "Not bad," Ebony replied nodding, "now lets find some jeans or a skirt to go with it." They looked around a bit and finally found what Ebony called "The perfect out-fit".

 It was a jean skirt that came just above the knees with silver flowers on the hem, the red shirt that they had custom made to say "***Angel Girl***" in blue with silver boarder, black ankle boots with silver stars on the sides (a/n: do I see another pattern here?), and white ankle socks. It looked great on Jessie.

 "How do I look?" Jessie asked.

 "You look great! Every boy in school will just beg you for a date!" Ebony said, then looking at her watch said, "Uh oh. It's almost two. I've got to be home at two-fifteen to watch Helen."

 "It's almost two? I'm going to be late for my riding class! Come on!" Jessie said, grabbing Ebony's arm and pulling her along. Jessie had riding classes on Saturdays at two and tried not to be late at any of them. She was a great rider and could do a few tricks.

 They ran out of the mall after paying for the out-fit and ran down the street. They came to a crossing in the road and stopped. The light on the sign was reed, meaning not to cross.

 As they waited, Jessie look up at the sky and said, "It looks like it may rain today." Ebony looked up and agreed; the sky was over-cast and the clouds looked quite dark. "I don't think I'm going to have riding class today."

 "I got some new books the other day. They were a set called the Lord of the Rings. I got to the seventh chapter of the first book."

 "Cool! I read the first book a few years ago and loved it."

 When the light turned green, they looked both ways real quick and started walking across. 

 Ebony walked a little ahead of Jessie to pick up a five-dollar bill that was there. Suddenly, a car came racing down the road with a police car chasing it. It was heading straight towards Ebony!

 "Ebony! Look out!" Jessie yelled, as she ran at Ebony who was in shock. The car was coming closer every second! Jessie got to Ebony just seconds before the car hit and pushed her out of the way, taking the blow herself. 

 "Jessie!" Ebony yelled from the ground as her best friend was thrown to the ground, bleeding badly. "Jessie!" Ebony got up from the ground and ran over to Jessie, tears coming to her eyes. She knelt down next to her friend. "Why, Jessie? Why did you do that?"

 Jessie looked up and managed to say before passing out, "B-because you're my best friend, Ebony. I d-didn't want to see you hurt."

 "Jessie? Jessie, wake up. Wake up, please Jessie, wake up." The police in the police car had stopped and were running over to the two teens; some people who had been walking on the sidewalks had gathered around.

 "Bill, call an ambulance! This girl needs to be taken to the hospital quickly!" one of the cops said, and then to Ebony said, " What is her name?"

"J-Jessie. Jessie Colman." Ebony said threw her tears.

 "And yours?"

 "Ebony Alamen." Ebony looked up as she heard the sirens of the ambulance. "Will she be okay, sir?"

 "I don't know. We'll do our best for her." And then the paramedics came and took Jessie away.

 Ebony now stood in the waiting room of the hospital on the phone with Jessie's mom. "Hello? Mrs. Colman? This is Ebony Alamen, Jessie's friend." She said threw her tears.

 "Oh Ebony, dear, what's wrong?"

 "I-it's Jessie. S-she was h-hit by a c-car." Ebony said and burst out in tears again.

 "Oh my! I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can!" and she hung up.

_ Now I have to call mom._ Ebony thought and dialed her home number. 

 "Hello?" a voice on the other end said.

 "Mom, it's Ebony. I---"

 "Ebony, where are you? You were supposed to be home an hour ago."

 "I'm at the hospital. Jessie was hit by a car."

 "Oh dear. I'll be there in a few minutes." And she hung up.

 Ebony hung up the phone and slid down to the floor. _Why didn't I move? If I had moved Jessie wouldn't be hurt. It's all my fault._ Ebony thought as she got up to walk to a seat.

A few hours later, Ebony, Mr. and Mrs. Alamen, and Mr. and Mrs. Colman saw a doctor come over to them. Ebony jumped up and said, "Is she alright?"

 "I need to speck with Jessie's parents first, alright?" the doctor, who had introduced his self as Dr. Richard Carter, said.

 Jessie's parents got up and slowly walked a few feet away with Dr. Carter. Dr. Carter said a few things and then Mrs. Colman burst into tears, she would have fallen to the floor but her husband held her up right. As Ebony watch, she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 The Colmans walked back to the Alamens more slowly then they had walked away, Mrs. Colman still crying. 

 "W-w-what happened?" Ebony asked, a little afraid of the answer.

 "She's…she's…" Mrs. Colman burst out into even more tears than before.

 Mr. Colman, who was trying to be strong for his wife, said, "Jessie died." As he said this, a tear made its way down his face.

 Ebony started backing away towards the exit, shaking her head slowly, "No…" she whispered, "No. I was supposed to die. Not her. The car was coming at me." Then she turned and ran, "NO!"

 Ebony ran from the hospital as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going but knew she had to get away.

 Ebony ran towards the movie theater that had just let out. She ran threw the crowed as fast as she could but just as she was about to get out of it, she bumped in to someone, knocking her down. 

 "Well, well, well, look who it is Christy, Red-Eyes." It was Kelly, the cheerleader that had made fun of her earlier that week.

 "And I think she's crying Kelly. Think we should give her a hand?" said Kelly's friend, Christy, sarcastically.

 "Awww. Is wittle Wed-Eyes cwying?" Kelly said, laughing.

 "Not now, Kelly. I don't need your insults at the moment." Ebony said standing, keeping her head down.

 "And why not? Are you late for din-din? Or are you just chicken?" Christy said.

 "And where is that little friend of yours? Jessie was it? Did she abandon you like the little freak you are?"

 Ebony jerked her head up fast; her red eyes seemed to glow brightly. She looked at them with pure hate, and taking step closer toward the cheerleaders, shouted, "DAME IT KELLY! JESSIE NEVER ABANDENED ME! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE SHE SAVED MY DAME LIFE! NEVER SAY JESSIE ABANDENED ME AGAIN YOU SONS OF A BITCHES!" 

 Kelly and Christy were in shock at Ebony's out burst. They're mouths opened and closed but no sound came out. 

 Ebony took off running again before they could even think. She ran out to the woods at the edge of town. She ran and ran and ran until she came to a small clearing, there, she collapsed, crying harder then before. "Why?" she sobbed, "Why did you save me, Jessie? Why? You were my only friend. I'm not going to be able to handle this by myself." She said. _I wish I could go to middle-earth. Maybe there I would have a chance._ She thought, thinking about the book she was reading.

 Looking up she noticed that it was starting to rain. _Just like Jessie said it would._ And with that thought, she cried herself to sleep.

 The next morning, Ebony awoke to the sun shining down on her. She stood up and looked around. She was still in a clearing but it looked different. "This doesn't look like the spot I fell asleep." She said out loud. "And wasn't it raining when I fell asleep?"

 Ebony walked towards a tree that looked like it would hold her and started climbing. When she got as far up as she could, she looked around and, to her surprise, didn't see the town she lived in. _Okay. This is weird._ She turned to look in the other direction and saw a river. "There aren't any rivers near here."

 She suddenly noticed that it was warmer then it was before the accident (a/n: just so you know, she's wearing the same out-fit she was on Wednesday). Her head groped at the thought of the day before. _No. I won't think about it right now. I need to find out where I am._ She told her self. 

 She looked around once more and said, "Where the hell am I?"

A/r(R is for rants): So? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Is it predicable? Is is unread able? I wrote that whole chapter up in like…two or three days! If I keep it up like that, I'll have five chapters done in like… a two week! But I would like at least 2 reviews before I post the next chapter. All right? All right. 

Bye!

"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo!"

"As you wish, I care not."

            ~~Fellowship of the Ring- Aragorn and Boromir~~


	2. Chapter 2: Haldir of the guard of Lothlo...

A/N: I'd like to give a BIG thanks to the reviewer! 

To Icequeensapunk: OH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! Hope you like this chapter!

To Elvengirl: Thank you! You really need to read more 'Girl-gose-to-middle-earth' fics! They're great! Hope you like this chapter!

To rain child: I'm sorry about Jessie dieing but it gose with the plot.

Ebony: What plot?

Me: The Plot!

Ebony: Oh.

Me: Anyway, Don't worry; it's lot going to be a lego-romance. I promas! Hope you like this chap.

To kurleyhawk2: Thank you soo much for the review! Hope you like!

WOW! I got TWO more reviews then I asked for! It's amazing! Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer! Here it is!

Title: Dark Beauty

Rated: PG-13

Reasons why it's rated: Language, other whys know as Ebony's mouth.

Disclaimer: *people from the copyright place holding pink dresses walk slowly towards me* ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'll say it! Just get those-those- THINGS away from me! I dun' own LotR! It's J.J.R Tolken's! But I want it! I want to go to Middle-Earth and fight orcs! HAPPY?!?!?! *Copyright people nod*

Summery: Yes, it's another 'Girl-Falls-Into-Middle-Earth' story. But I like them so I thought up this! It's about a 16 year old girl named Ebony Alamen. No Legoromance! Promise.

                                    Chapter 2: Haldir of the guard of Lothlorien

 Ebony climbed down from the tree and started walking towards the river she saw. As she walked, she started humming a song she'd heard on the radio. After a bit, she started sing it.

"_Was just out of the service, thumbin' thru the classifieds_

_When an ad that said ol' Chevy somehow caught my eye_

The lady didn't know the year or even if it ran 

_But I had that thousand dollars in my hand_."

 Ebony heard something off a little ways but thought nothing of it.

 "_It was way back in the corner of this old ramshackle barn_

_With thirty years of dust and dirt on that green Army tarp_

And when I pulled the cover off, it took away my breath 

_What she called a Chevy was a '66 Corvette_."

 Ebony smiled a little as she thought about the song; she had seen the video to it and had recorded it the next time it had come on.

"_And I felt a little guilty as I counted out the bills_

_What a thrill I got when I sat behind the wheel_

_I opened up the glove box, and that's when I found the note_

_The date was 1966, and this is what he wrote_"

 Ebony saw the river a little ways ahead; it looked beautiful. There were flowers growing by the bank and a small waterfall that she hadn't seen before.

 "_He said, 'my name is Private Andrew Malone_

_And if you're readin' this, then I didn't make it home_

_But for every dream that's shattered, another one comes true_

_This car was once a dream of mine, now it belongs to you_

_Though you may take her and make her your own_

You'll always be riding with Private Malone'" 

 She sat by the water and cupped some in her hands and took a sip before continuing with the song.

 "_Well, it didn't take me long at all, I had her runnin' good_

_ I loved to hear those horses thunder underneath her hood_

_ I had her shinin' like a diamond, and I'd put the ragtop down_

_ All the pretty girls would stop and stare as I drove her through town_"

 Then there was that sound again. It sound like some animal walking threw the woods. She posed her singing for a minute and listened. When she didn't hear anything she started singing again.

 "_The buttons on the radio didn't seem to work quite right_

_But it picked up that Oldies show, especially at night_

_I'd get the feelin' sometimes if I turned real quick, I'd see_

_A soldier ridin' shotgun in the seat right next to me_"

 What Ebony didn't know was that something was watching her, getting ready to strike just when it thought it was the right time.

 "_It was a young man named Private Andrew Malone_

_Who fought for his country and never made it home_

_But for every dream that's shattered, another one comes true_

_This car was once a dream of his, back when it was new_

_And he told me to take her and make her my own_

_And I was proud to be riding with Private Malone_"

 "_But one night it was raining hard, I took the curve too fast_

_I still don't remember much about that fiery crash_

_But someone said they thought they saw a soldier pull me out_

_They didn't get his name, but I know without a doubt_"

 Ebony felt something watching her; she got up and walked over towards a tree that's branches stretched over the water and started climbing.

 "_It was a young man named Private Andrew Malone_

_Who fought for his country and never made it home_

But for every dream that's shattered, another one comes true 

_This car was once a dream of his, back when it was new_

_And I know I wouldn't be here if he hadn't tagged along_

_Yeah, that night I was riding with Private Malone_

_Oh, thank God I was riding with Private Malone_" (A/n: That was "Riding with Private Malone" by David Ball.)

 By the time she finished the song, she was on a high branch above the water. She looked down at the bushes around where she had been and got a glimpse of something as it ran off. It looked about 4 foot 5, had grayish colored skin, and, to put it simple, was the ugliest thing she had ever seen (a/n: Got an idea to what it is? Hint: EVIL!).

 "What was that?" she muttered to herself. She decided that she was safer in the tree for now and started climbing higher. When she was as high as she could go, which was about 50ft up, she looked around again. She saw almost the same thing she had seen before but what was different was that she thought she saw a group of people about 5,000 yards away (a/n: can elves hear that far? I dun know.).

 "Orophin, do you see any signs of orcs?" Haldir, captain of the Lothlorien guard (A/n: Help? Is he really captain of the Lothlorien guard? I think I read it somewhere but I'm not sure.), said to his brother. He and his two brothers were out scouting for orcs. 

 "No, but I can see some thing in a tree a bit off to the west. I'm not sure what it is yet." Orophin said.

 "Let us go find out what it is." Rùmil, Haldir's other brother, said. "It may be an orc scout (a/n: do orcs even have scouts?)."

 "Yes, let us go (a/n: I hate the way they talk in M-E. All 'must not use slang' like.)."

 "Wonder what they're doing out here. If they're the people the dragged me all the way into goodness knows where I'll kill'em!" Ebony said to herself. "Great. Now I'm talking to myself. I think I read somewhere that talking to yourself is a sure sign of insanity." Ebony started climbing down the tree to go talk to the group of people but just her luck; half way down she slipped and fell the rest of the way (a/n: Which is about 25ft, so you can tell that it hurt.). "DAMNIT! THAT HURT!" 

 "Did you hear something Rùmil?" Haldir asked.

 "Yes, I do believe I heard someone yell 'damnit! That hurt!'" 

 "Do you think it may have been that thing in the tree?" Asked Orophin.

 "It may have been," replied Haldir. "Let us hurry."

 "Ow! That hurts like hell! I think I sprained my wrist. Damnit, that hurts." Ebony said, getting up from the ground, "Shit! Now how am I supposed to use hand-to-hand combat if my freaking hand is sprained?!"

 "I think it is a lady, Haldir, throw I do not know of any lady that would use such words." Orophin said. They where almost at the tree they had seen the person/thing in the tree and could here every word it said.

 "Let us (a/n: I'm using 'let us' a lot aren't I?) keep going and find out what of who it is." Haldir said back.

 Ebony was still cursing about her hand when she felt someone watching her again, she shut-up in the middle of her ranting to walk back over to the tree she had fallen out of and try to climb it again (a/n: she likes to climb trees when she thinks there's danger, but if she can't get away that way…). When she was up on the branch above the water she looked around. She didn't see anything so she climbed down, with out falling, and sat down to glair at the tree.

 "Stupid tree. This tree be dangeress, I'm not climbing you unless I'm in danger. But sence I can see no danger I no need to climb you. Damn, my hand hu---" She was cut off in the middle of her ranting to find a arrow in her face. "What the hell???"

 "Who are you? What is your business here?" said the person holding the arrow.

 "I should be asking you the same thing bud. I was here first. Now, GET THE DAMN ARROW OUT OF MY FACE YOU ASSHOLE!"

 The person was surprised by this out burst but did not lower his arrow. "I will ask you again, who are you and what is your business here?"

 "I'm not saying a thing unless YOU answer your own questions. Until then, you're out of luck." Ebony said, crossing her arms.

 "Fine. My name is Haldir of the Lothlorien guard, and what I am doing out here is not of your business."

A/N: You like? I hope so! I would like at least two reviews before I post next chapter up. Bye!

"Masters our friend."

"You don't have any friends!"

"Nop! Not lesoning!"

                        **~Gollem and Smegol from The Two Towers~**


	3. Chapter 3: Jumping Trees

Here is chapter 3! Before I start it, I would like to reply to some Reviews.

{People that review chapter one that reviewed after I post chapter two}

Jay-See: Uhhh… I don't know about you but I like mary-sues. I don't think it's THAT much of a mary-sue. I've read a bunch of girl-falls-into-M-Es and I like almost all of them. So… if you don't like them then don't read them.

Lady-Star: Thanks!

Sam: Thanks! I know it was sad but it goes with the plot.

Lalaithiel: Nop! Not a LotR obsessed fan-girl. But I am! My sister and me are going to go watch the midnight showing of RotK, so that tells you how much we're obsessed

Kaminari: I know, I know. I've had my sister check my story and fixed the mistakes, but there might be a few left. I'm not good at spelling very much. And I know it's genetically impossible for Ebony to have red eyes but hey! I've always thought having red-eyes would look cool but also get you picked on if you didn't use contacs so I made Ebony have red eyes.

Demika: If you do come back to this, I would like you to know that it's after the LotR. And thanks for saying that I spelled wrong/used wrongly some words so nicly. Thank you.

FandomAvenger: Well, I hope you like this one; it has NO a/ns in it at all. And I know that there are a lot of G-F-I-M-E stories but I just wanted to write one. 

{People that reviewed chapter two}

QTpie-pippinsgurl: Sorry, this takes place after the one ring. But I may put some hobbits in it! ^_^ I LOVE HOBBITS!

Allie: Thank you! THANKYOU! 

Lady*Starless*Knight: I'm glad you like it! I've NEVER written so fast on a story in my life! Thank you!

Lalaithiel: Thanks! And a dubble thanks for telling me so nicly how to spell Gollum

Innocence Within: Thanks Kawaii! I really wish you'd watch LotR. It's great! I'm on chapter 7 in the book. I can't wait to get to the part where Frodo meets Stider! Adeos Kawaii!

Elvengirl: Really? Thanks! And dubble thanks for reviewing twice!

Kurleyhawk2: Thank you! Yeah, I think he's captain too. I asked my sister about it and she said so too.

Kate: thanks! Yeah, it is. It was one of the first country music songs I ever heard. They don't play it that much anymore, though.

Innocent Eyes: 1) I do have a spell checker, 2) I don't know what a beta reader is, 3) there is no A/Ns in this chapter, 4) I do go through my stories with a spell checker, 5) My few friends live miles away.

Sue me: I know he wouldn't be but I couldn't think of any other way for her to know his name. *Shugs* and the "Nop! Not lesoning" was from the Two Towers when Gullum and Smeagol were fighting. And the outfits, I just made them up. I do wish I could get an outfit like Ebony's.

Kye: What?

Sarcastic chipmunk: Thanks for pointing those out. I'll try my best to get it cleaned up! But I can't revise it because if I did, I would lose all the reviews.

Kaminari: Uhhh… Wha? There is not going to be ANY legolas, I think.

That was long. Heres the chapter!

Title: Dark Beauty

Rated: PG-13

Reasons why it's rated: Language

Disclaimer: *people from the copyright place holding pink dresses walk slowly towards me* ALLRIGHT! ALLRIGHT! I'll say it! Just get those-those- THINGS away from me! I don' own LotR! It's J.J.R Tolkien's! But I want it! I want to go to Middle-Earth and fight orcs! HAPPY?!?!?! *Copyright people nod*

Summery: Yes, it's another 'Girl-Falls-Into-Middle-Earth' story. But I like them so I thought up this! It's about a 16 year old girl named Ebony Alamen. No Legomance! Promise.

                                                Chapter 3: Jumping Trees

 "All right, my name is Ebony Alamen of Jacksonville, Florida. 'And what I'm doing out here is not of your business,'" Ebony said, mimicking Haldir, which pissed him off quite a bit. _Mission 1: Piss Haldir off._ She thought. "Now, would you be so kind as to get this damn arrow out of my face?"

 A different voice said, "Why do you use such crude language?"

 "Because I can, smart ass," She said with a role of her eyes. To Haldir she said, "And if you will not move the arrow then would you let me get the hell up?"

 Haldir let her get up but kept his arrow on her at all times. Ebony got up and turned around. "Ohhhh, I get it now. I'm being held captive by three blonde, insane, lunatics in tights with bows and arrows. What would be the best plan of escape?" Ebony muttered softly so they wouldn't hear her.

 "I would not attempt escaping if I were you. Our aim is very good." said one of the other lunatics, as she called them.

 "Wha--? How, I repeat, how the hell did you hear me?" said Ebony, a little confused.

 "Our hearing is also quite good, and that is all you need to know." Haldir said.

 _Man! These guys are weird!_ Ebony thought, then with a mental smirk, _but it may be fun to annoy them. Mwawawawa!_ "You know, you didn't introduce me to your friends, Haldir."

 "And why pray tell would I tell you that?" said lunatic said.

 "If you don't I'll…" she thought for a moment, "Sing a song!"

 "And why would that be threatening?" Haldir said with a smirk.

 "Oh you asked for it, buster." Ebony took a deep breath and started sing at the top of her lungs, "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this how it goes. Oh! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this how it goes." 

 After she sang that for a good 20 minutes the person that had told her not to try to escape yelled, "All right! All right! I can't take it anymore! I will tell you my name! Just stop that-that- that song!"

 Ebony stopped singing and put on an evil smirk and said, "Do tell, Blondie."

 "My name is Rùmil. Now will you not sing?" the one who said his name was Rùmil said with a note of pleading in his voice.

 "Only if you three close your eyes for… 3 seconds." _May be that will give me enough time to get a good head start._

 The three looked at each other and then Haldir said in a language Ebony didn't know, (a/n: Elvish is in this ^word^.) "^What do you think, Orophin? Rùmil?^"

 "^I do not know. Three seconds? Why would she ask that?^" Orophin asked.

 "^What could she do in that time?^" Rùmil said.

 Then Haldir, in the language Ebony understood, said, "Fine, we shall do as you ask, but for no more then three seconds."

 Ebony smiled sweetly and said, "Okay, now close your eyes, and count to three… slowly!"

 They closed their eyes and counted, when they opened them again all they saw of Ebony was a flash of blue and black hair. They started after her.

 _Well, that was easy._ Ebony thought, then turned around and saw the three chasing her. _Shit! Maybe not so easy._ She started to run as fast a she could but her chasers were still gaining. _Wait! Why not climb a tree? I'm a fast climber; maybe I can lose them._ And she started looking for a good tree. _Aha!_ She thought as she saw the perfect one. She ran over to it and started climbing as fast as she could with a sprained wrist.

 When she got about 45 feet up, she looked down and saw the one of the three was climbing up after her. _Man this guy is fast! Mission 2: Get out alive!_

 She climbed up as much as she could, then looked down and saw the one that was after her was just about 10ft below her. She started to go up higher, even though she knew that the branches wouldn't hold her. 

 _Is she mad?_ Orophin thought, climbing up to the point where the branches that would hold him stopped. 

 "Oh great." Ebony muttered, "If I go down I'll be turned into a porcupine, and if I go up anymore I'll fall and turn into a pancake, and I don't like ether choice." Ebony looked to her left and saw a tree that was quite close to the one she was in. _I wonder if I could jump it._ Then she looked down at the ground that must have been at least a 60ft fall. _Well at least I'd have a chance if I jumped. Here goes nothing._

 Haldir and Rùmil were at the base of the tree watching Ebony when they saw her walk to the edge of a branch and jump, trying to get to the next tree.

 Ebony jumped through the air with as much strength as she could. When she came close to the tree she reached out her good hand and grabbed hold of the branch. _Yes! I'm going to live!_ She thought, and then heard a sound that made her wish she were back home, safe in her bed.

**CRACK!**

 The branch was braking! _No! I'm going to die!_ She looked up and yelled, just before falling, "SOMEBODY HATES ME UP THERE!" then the branch broke and she fell.

 Orophin look at the human falling down towards the ground and yelled to his brothers in elvish to catch her. He saw Rùmil run under the falling girl and catch her. Then he heard her mutter darkly about how stupid she was to get caught by a bunch of insane, lunatics. He then started on his way down.

 "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I can't believe I got caught by a bunch of insane, lunatics with bows and arrows. I should of stayed on the ground and kept running. Maybe that way I could of found something to hurt these guys with, but noooo. I had to climb a tree when I knew that once I got up to the top I would have no where to go." Ebony muttered quietly, forgetting that they said their hearing was good.

 What stopped her ranting was the fact that she distinctly heard them chuckling. _Stupid! Don't you remember that Hal-what's-his-name said that they had good hearing! Now they think you're nuts!_ Her mind yelled at her.

 Then a light bulb in her head came on, she had the perfect plan.

Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4: Dead or not?

Hi! First, the reply to the reviews!

Disromdel: Thank you! And here is the next chapter!

Gilthoniel: Hey Thanks! I'm glad that bout everybody hates Mary-Sues. I'm going to try to make this a little less Mary-Sue then some but ALL girl-falls-into-M-E have at least ONE thing in conmen with M/Ss.

QTpie-pippinsgurl: I've Up-Dated! It's shorter then the other 3 but I wanted to get it up as soon as I could. Thanks for the review! P.S: And thanks for reviewing the last two chaps.

DarkAngel: Thanks! And here's your up-date!

Lady-Star: I'm glad you like it! ^_^ It's set after the quest, and bass on the books so Haldir didn't die!

Ok! Now that that's dun, we can start the chapter!

Title: Dark Beauty

Rated: PG-13

Reasons why it's rated: Language

Disclaimer: *people from the copyright place holding pink dresses walk slowly towards me* ALLRIGHT! ALLRIGHT! I'll say it! Just get those-those- THINGS away from me! I dun' own LotR! It's J.J.R Tolkien's! But I want it! I want to go to Middle-Earth and fight orcs! HAPPY?!?!?! *Copyright people nod*

Summery: Yes, it's another 'Girl-Falls-Into-Middle-Earth' story. But I like them so I thought up this! It's about a 16 year old girl named Ebony Alamen. No Legomance! Promise.

                                                                                                Chapter 4: Dead or not?

 Ebony was now walking in between Haldir and Rùmil with Orophin behind her, her hands tied in front of her. She was thinking about her plan of escape when she noticed that it was getting darker and she was a little tired, "Hey Haldor! When we stopping?"

 "One, my name is Haldir not Haldor, two, in an hour." Haldir said, not looking at her.

 "An hour?!?!!?! But that's like forever! I'll pass out before them!" Ebony wined, then thought up something for her _plan_. "Ummm… never mind. Forget I said anything."

 Haldir glanced down at Ebony. _Now why would she say that?_ He thought, and then went back to looking strait a head.

 Ebony never liked silence, especially uncomfortable silences. _Damn their super hearing! I can't stand silence! I'm ether going to start ranting and probable get myself killed, or start singing and be embarrassed. I like the later better._ She thought, and started to sing as softly as she could.

"_Do I stress you out_

_My sweater is on backwards and inside out_

_And you say hhhhhhow appropriate._

_I don't want to dissect everything today_

_I don't mean to pick you apart you see_

_But I can't help it_

_There I go jumping before the gunshot has gone off_

_Slap me with a splintered ruler_

_And it would knock me to the floor if I wasn't there already_

_If only I could hunt the hunter_

_And all I really want is some patience_

_A way to calm the angry voice_

_And all I really want is deliverance_

_Do I wear you out_

_You must wonder why I'm so relentless and all strung out_

_I'm consumed by the chill of solitary_

_I'm like Estella_

_I like to reel it in and then spit it out_

_I'm frustrated by your apathy_

_And I am frightened by the corrupted ways of this land_

_If only I could meet the Maker_

_And I am fascinated by the spiritual man_

_I am humbled by his humble nature yeah_

_What I wouldn't give to find a soulmate_

_Someone else to catch this drift_

_And what I wouldn't give to meet a kindred_

_Enough about me, let's talk about you for a minute_

_Enough about you, let's talk about life for a while_

_The conflicts, the craziness and the sound of pretenses_

_Falling all around...all around_

_Why are you so petrified of silence_

_Here can you handle this?_

_Did you think about your bills, your ex, your deadlines_

_Or when you think you're gonna die_

_Or did you long for the next distraction_

_And all I need know is intellectual intercourse_

_A soul to dig the hole much deeper_

_And I have no concept of time other than it is flying_

_If only I could kill the killer_

_All I really want is some peace man_

_A place to find a common ground_

_And all I really want is a wavelength_

_And all I really want is some comfort_

_A way to get my hands untied_

_And all I really want is some justice..._"

(A/n: that was Alanis Morissette's "All I really want".)

 When she was through with the song she looked up and saw that Haldir and Rùmil were starring at her and she could feel that Orophin, who's name she had learned from threatening Rùmil, was starring at her too. "Oh come on! I'm not THAT bad, am I?"

 Rùmil blinked once and turned away, along with Haldir and Orophin. 

 An hour later, just as Haldir said, they stopped for the night. Ebony plopped down on the ground and laid on her back. She just laid there, perfectly still, with her eyes closed. If someone were to come along and look at her, they would have thought that she was dead by the way she stayed still and by the way that she breathed so slowly that you could just barley tell that she even was. 

 Haldir was starting a small fire when Rùmil came over and said, "Do you think something is wrong with her, Haldir?"

 He looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow, "Let's see." And he walked over to the girl lieing like a rock. He bent down and shook her a bit but she didn't move. He shook her again but got the same results. Just as he was getting the tiniest bit worried, her head slowly moved to face him. The eyes popped open and glowed red in the light of the fire. Slowly, she said, "You…are…DOOMED! MAWHAHAHAHAH!"

A/R: I know it's short. I know it's bad. I know I'm going to be flamed. I know Tolkien is probable turning in his grave because of this story. (RIP Mr. Tolkien.) I know I know I know. Please review. Flames will be used to roast orcs and my annoying brother. 

BYE!


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering and Comfort

A/n: Chapter's a little sappy. SORRY! Here the replies to the reviews.

KnightsBallad: I don't think you can buy them for $5.00. I just picked a random price. Sorry. I'm glad you like it. I know red eyes are a little…over doing it but hey! I can imagine, right? Anyway, this doesn't have slash. All though I may write one one day. But I probable won't for a long time. Thanks for reviewing!

Evogirl81: I try to make them longer but I also want to get them up as soon as I can or I'll have crazed reviews chasing me down the street with pitchforks screaming "POST NEW CHAPTER OR YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!!". I don't want that. I'm scared of the reviewers! Glad you liked it!

Fairlight_rose: I know what you mean! Haldir is my fav elf! Bad Peter Jackson! Him killed Haldir! WHY!!??! But I'm glad you liked it! I thought about making it a legomance but decided agenst it. There are too many. But I'll like reading them. I'm glad you liked it. This chapters funny and Sappy so…

QTpie-pippinsgurl: Thanks! And double thanks for reviewing again! You've reviewed chapters 2 all the way to 4! I'm happy you liked it! Hope you enjoy this one! 

DarkAngel: Maybe… You'll find out in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing the last two times! Hope you like!

Manson-gothic-chick: Thanks! I'm glad you liked! Hope you like this one!

Queen of the Damned: Glad you liked! I like that song too. It's one of my favorites! No song in this one but I think you'll like it!

Aviarianna O Lorien: Insistent babbling? Good idea! I'll try it latter on! Thanks! Hope you like this one!

Olio: Yep! She is! But not all the time! Only MOST of the time! Glad you liked!

Here's the chapter!

                                                Chapter 5: Remembering and Comfort

 "You…are…DOOMED! MAWHAHAHAHAH!"

 Haldir leaped back and yelled in elvish, "She's a demon!"

 Rùmil and Orophin jumped up from what they were doing when they heard their older brother yell but when they looked over they saw/heard Ebony laughing like crazy. Haldir already had his bow with an arrow in it and pointing at Ebony.

 "You should've seen your face, Haldir! It was priceless! Man I wish I had my camera!" Ebony said, still laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

 Rùmil was confused. "What is a ca-me-ra?" he asked. Orophin nodded showing that he wanted to know too. Haldir, even those he would not show/admit it, was curious as well.

 "It's cam-era, not ca-me-ra." She said, a little confused her self. "It's a plastic little box that can take pictures. How could you not know! This is the 21st century! I thought everyone knew what a camera is!"

 "21st century?" ALL three of them said at the same time. 

 "Milady, the year is 205 of the forth age." said Orophin.

 "No, it's not. It's the year 2003 of the Holocene period." Ebony said with a roll of her eyes. _These guys MUST be crazy!_ She thought to herself.

 "No milady, you must be mistaken. I am quite sure that it is the year 205 of the forth age." Rùmil said. 

 "Uh… no. It.is.the.year.2.thousand.and.3." she said, as though he was a child, "Florida.USA.Earth.Milkyway."

 "No matter what you believe, milady, this is not the year 2003 of the Holocene period. Nor is this a place called Florida, or USA, or Earth, or Milky Way." Haldir said, speaking up for the first time during the conversion.

 "Then WHERE, might I ask, the hell are we?" Ebony said, a little irritated.

 "You are in the forest of Lothlorien, on Middle-Earth." Rùmil said.

 Ebony stood stock still for a good 2 minute with her eyes closed. Then she slowly opened her eyes that glowed in the deem light of the fire, and said, "Middle-Earth?" the three nodded, "Lothlorien?" they nodded again. _MIDDLE-EARTH! WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS GOING ON HERE?!_ She thought franticly. She started pacing back and forth, back and froth, back and forth, making the other three a little dizzy.

 "Okay, on one hand if I'm in Middle-Earth then that means that it's a good thing I learned a few words in Elvish," she said, talking to herself. "But on the other I can't be in M-E because in doesn't existed. And now I'm going crazy talking to myself trying to figure out this with three blonde guys listening to every word I say because they have good hearing… wait a minute. Good hearing? Hearing?! HEARING!" she stopped walking and turned to the three.

 She walked over to Orophin and moved his hair. _His ears are pointy! His ears are pointy! He's an elf! He's an elf!_

 Ebony didn't notice it but when she moved his hair, Orophin froze like a deer caught in headlights.

 Ebony walked back to where she was and started pacing again. "Okay, I'm being held captive by Elves, in Lothlorien, on Middle-Earth. I'm not going to become frantic and yell and scream like Helen would do. I'm going to be logical and think this through like Jess--…" she cut herself off. 

 Haldir suddenly noticed that there was a trace of sadness in her eyes when she stopped talking, almost like something horribly sad had happened to her. _I wonder what happened to her._ He thought.

 "I-I'm going to bed now. Night." Ebony said a little shaky, and went over to lie down under a tree not far from the fire. She laid down and curled up in a ball as best she could with her hands tied and her right hand sprained, facing the tree and trying not to start crying again. _I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry._ She told herself but just the same, a tear fell from her eyes.

 Haldir, Rùmil and Orophin started talking in what Ebony thought must be Elvish.

 "What do you think that was all about, Haldir?" Rùmil said, looking at Ebony with concern.

 "I do not know, Rùmil. Something must have happened to her in the past," replied Haldir, "Let's hurry and get to Lorien."

 "Yes, going to Lorien would probable be best." Orophin said, nodding. They all went to bed except Haldir who would stand watch.

 A few hours later Haldir heard something moving around. He got his bow and arrows and looked to see what it was. All he saw was Ebony moving in her sleep. He was about to go back over to the fire when he heard her mutter something in her sleep. "Jessie…my fault… come back… why?" it sounded like she was dreaming of something that she thought was her fault. He sat down by her and watched her face.

~~~Ebony's dream~~~

 Ebony stood on the side of the road watching herself and Jessie walk on to the road. 'No Jessie! Stay on the sidewalk! Please!' she thought, desperately trying to move and talk.

Ebony saw the car coming, herself standing there, Jessie yelling "Ebony! Look out!", Jessie running, Jessie pushing her out of the way and getting hit, herself running over and yelling "Jessie!". Then she heard herself say "Why, Jessie? Why did you do that?"

 "B-because you're my best friend, Ebony. I d-didn't want to see you hurt." Jessie said and passed out.

 "Jessie? Jessie, wake up. Wake up, please Jessie, wake up." She saw herself start crying and the police come. Then the scene changed and she was at the hospital. She was standing five feet away from herself, her Mom and her Dad. She saw Jessie's parents talking with Dr. Carter and Mrs. Colman start crying. She tried to turn and run away from the scene but she couldn't. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Colman come back over and Mr. Colman say that Jessie had die. She saw herself run out of the hospital.

 Then the scene changed again, but this time it was not a memory. She was standing in total darkness; she turned around and saw Jessie. She backed away a little bit. Then Ebony said, "J-Jessie?"

 "It's your fault." Jessie said. "It's your fault I'm dead. If you had moved out of the way I wouldn't be dead."

 Ebony could feel tears falling as she fell to what she thought was ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I know it's my fault."

 Jessie just stood there shaking her head slowly and saying, "It's all your fault, all your fault, Ebony, all yours."

 Ebony started crying harder, saying things like "It's my fault" and "I'm sorry" and "I didn't mean to". 

~~~End dream~~~

 Haldir saw Ebony start crying, softly at first but then harder. "I'm sorry!" Ebony said as she awoke and set up. Haldir didn't know what to do.

 Ebony looked at Haldir and then remembered where she was. She could feel a tear role down her cheek, "Haldir?" she said softly. _I need to tell someone. Even if that someone will probable not give a damn._ She thought, looking down.

 "Yes?" Haldir answered.

 "Did you ever lose someone close to you? Like a best friend?" she said.

 "Yes. In wars many years ago. Why do you ask?" Haldir's curiosity had been sparked.

 "Before I came here I lost my best and only friend. It's all my fault she died." She said as she pulled her knees up to her chest and put her tied hands around them. She looked ahead into the darkness and sighed.

 "How is it your fault, milady?" Haldir said, cocking his head to one side (a/n: Aww! ^_^ Cute mental picture! Okay… I'll shut up.).

 Ebony looked at him and thought _He really wants to know. I thought he didn't like me very much._ "Well, we were just done shopping and we were walking across the street, that's like a road but made of stone," She added, seeing the look he gave her that clearly said 'A what?'. "And I had walked ahead of Jessie, that's my friend, and then a car, a car is a sort of transportation that is made of metal, came rushing down the street right at me. I couldn't move and Jessie ran at me and pushed me out of the way, taking the hit herself. She died not but a few hours later. The last thing she said to me was 'I didn't want to see you hurt'. If I had moved out of the way, she would still be alive and I would be at home asleep in bed, or reading my books. It's my fault." By now Ebony had new tears falling down her face.

 Haldir thought about what she said and then said, "It was not your fault. You were scared and could not move. She was probable scared that you would be hurt, like she said, and didn't want that. She saved your life and she would not want you to feel guilty." Ebony looked down again but Haldir raised his hand to her chin and made her look at him. "If was not your fault, Ebony, it was no ones fault. You could not have done anything, nor could anyone else."

 Ebony looked him in the eye and nodded slowly. She hadn't expected him to comfort her. 

 Haldir moved his hand and got up. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a dagger. He then walked back over and cut the ropes around her wrists. "If you stay here and don't run off you can keep your hands untied. If you do then I will have to tie you up again."

 Now it was Ebony's turn to cock her head to one side. "Now why would I run off?"

 Haldir just shook his head with a small smile and said, "Go to sleep."

Did you like? Did you hate? Do you want to blow me up? Tell me! Please? Flames will be used to roast orcs and my brother. Bye! 

"_I wish the ring had never come to me._"

"_So do all that live to see such times._"

                        *~Frodo and Gandalf_Fellowship of the Ring_Mines of Moria_Movie~*


	6. Chapter 6: You know Elvish?

I still have a bit of Writers Block but not as bad, and it's all thanks to the reviewers! Here are my thanks!

~{Chapter 5}~

DarkAngel197: Thank you for the review, again! I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like this one to!

Queen of the Damned: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I know what you mean about the computer, I can't use Netscape on FF.N. It works on everything else but not FF.N. I'm using IE. Anyway, hope you like this chapter as well!

Lalaithiel1: Thanks! Fav chapter, eh? I thought it was a little sappy. Ah well. Glad you liked it!

QTpie-pippinsgurl: Thanks for reviewing again! Yeah, I know it was a little sad. I don't know what I did to make it all that sad. Ah well, as long as the reviewers are happy! Hope you like!

Cassie-bear01: Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it! I'll make sure I have a nice quote on the bottom for ya! Hope you like this one!

Serpent of Light: Thanks! It dose? Well, Thanks! I want it to sound like it could happen; I really wish I were in Ebony's place right now. I may like Frodo but Haldir's #2 on my list! I wish Peter Jackson hadn't killed him! I'm tearing up just thinking about it. Better stop before the water works come on. Anyway, Thanks for the review and I hope you like this one!

Panny Savage: ~{Chapter 3}~ You really think it was funny? WOW! Thanks! Hope you like this one! ~{Chapter 5}~ I am? THANKS!  Here's you and the other reviewers a new chapter!

Naomie: ~{chapter 2}~ I like that song too. The radio and CMT dosen't show it much anymore. Anyway, Thanks for the review!

~{My A/N}~

DarkAngel197: Thanks for the help! I really needed it. They're going to get to Lorien in the next chapter so Ebony will be talking to the Lord and Lady. Thanks again!

Naomie: Here's the chapter! You may be right about Haldir. You'll find out in this chapter! Thanks for the help!

Crazyfanfictionfanatic: Uh… I don't know how to respond to that one. Thanks for reviewing?

Serpent of Light: Thanks for helping! This chapter's kinda like that. Hope you like it. 

Kiara Greenleaf: Thanks for the help! I like the first half of the idea. It's after the ring so I can't really have the Fellowship. But I do like the rest of it! Very much in fact. Thanks again!

FAeOfDaRkNeSs: I don't really like love triangle that much so I'm probable not going to do it but thanks for trying! I'm glad you like it!

Panny Savage: I don't think I'll try R just yet. I'm only 12. But you did just give me an idea for later on! Thank you!

That's all! Thank you everyone! I hope you all like this chapter! On with the story!

Title: Dark Beauty

Rated: PG-13

Reasons why it's rated: Language

Disclaimer: *people from the copyright place holding pink dresses walk slowly towards me* ALLRIGHT! ALLRIGHT! I'll say it! Just get those-those- THINGS away from me! I don' own LotR! It's J.J.R Tolkien's! But I want it! I want to go to Middle-Earth and fight orcs! HAPPY?!?!?! *Copyright people nod*

Summery: Yes, it's another 'Girl-Falls-Into-Middle-Earth' story. But I like them so I thought up this! It's about a 16 year old girl named Ebony Alamen. No Legomance! Promise.

                                                                                    Chapter 6: "You know Elvish?"

 In the morning, about half an hour before the sun was to rise, Ebony woke up and looked around the small campsite. Rùmil was sleeping with his back against a tree, as will as Orophin. She noticed that their eyes were open and looked like they were in a trance. _Elves sleep with their eyes open._ She thought, remembering what she read off of the Internet. Haldir was sitting near the fire with his bow and arrows close by. 

 Ebony watched him and thought, _I wonder why he helped me?_

 Haldir felt someone watching him and turned his head just a little. He saw Ebony laying on her side and watching him. He turned to face her and motioned for her to come over by the fire. She got up and sat down by him. She looked at him and smirked. 

 Haldir raised an eyebrow and said, "What are you smirking about, Lady Ebony?"

 Ebony frowned and said, "No 'lady'. Just Ebony. Got it?" Haldir nodded and she continued, "I was smirking because last night you said that if I tried to run way I'd get my hands tied again. But low and behold, I'm still here. That means I don't get my hands tied." She said, smirking again.

 Haldir nodded his head and said, "That is true." 

 Ebony suddenly got what she thought was a great idea. _Let's try out some elvish!_ She thought about what to say for a moment, then about how to say it, then said, "_Intya mani?_" 

 Haldir looked at her and asked, "You know elvish?"

 "Do you know what I said?" she asked back, a grin on her face.

 "Yes. You said, 'Guess what'. What?" he asked, cocking his head again. (A/n: Another cute mental picture! ^__^ Hehe. Uh… 0__0 bye!)

 "I saw, quoting myself, "the ugliest thing I have ever seen". It was around 4'5, grayish colored skin and was, as stated earlier, the ugliest thing I have ever seen. It was watching me a bit before I meet up with you guys, right before I sprained my wrist." She said, looking at her hand with a look that clearly said that she did not like having it sprained. "It ran off a little before I feel out of that damn tree."

 Haldir looked at her in shock._ That sounds like an orc, but surely an orc would have attacked her?_ "It sound like you saw an orc. Tell me, why did it run off?"

 She shrugged and said, "It was probable because when I felt something watching me, I climbed up a tree." She then said, in an annoyed voice, "The same damn tree that I feel out of."

 Haldir just shook his head with that faintly showing smile again and said, "You are a very unusual maiden." 

 "In what way?" Ebony said. _He's kinda cute with that faint smile and…NO! You just met the guy! Bad Ebony! Bad! But he's so cute! No! Must not think that way! For all you know he could be married and have kids! But… No buts!_ Ebony thought, fighting with herself again. She stopped just in time to hear Haldir.

 "In a number of ways. You talk like no maiden I have ever seen; you wear strange garments, and you have managed to trick the captain of the Lothlorien guard."

 Ebony thought about this. She got up and said, "You're all right, Haldor. You're all right." 

 Haldir looked at her and said, "It's _Haldir_ not Haldor."

 "Whatever." She said back. She looked to the east and saw that it was turning a beautiful shade of pinks and purples and light blues. "_Maa ie' i'- romen, Haldir._" (Look at the sunrise, Haldir)

 Haldir looked at the rising sun and yes indeed, it was beautiful, as was a sirten red eyed girl he knew.

 What nether knew was that two blond haired elves were watching them, both thinking the same thing. _Time for a little match making._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? I know it's short but I wanted to get it up as fast as I could. If there are any mistakes, tell me. 

Thank you and R&R! Flames will be used to roast orcs and my anoying brother

Pippin: When's breakfast?

Aragorn: You already had it.

Pippin: we had one, yes. What about second breakfast? ~Aragorn walk away~

Merry: I don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip.

Pippin: Doesn't know about second breakfast? What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Super? He knows about them, don't he?

Merry: I wouldn't bet on it. ~Apple comes flying through the air and Merry catches it~ ~gives it to Pippin~ ~walks away~ ~another apple comes flying through the air and hits Pippin~ Pippin!

                                                ~Aragorn, Merry, and Pippin _ FotR~


	7. Chapter 7: Ebony, Meet Aerandir

Hello everyone! WOW! 66 reviews! I never thought I'd get that many! Here are the replies to the reviews

DarkAngel197: You'll find out in this chapter! I think its funny but I don't know if anyone else will. Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!

Angel: Thank you! Hope you like this one! It should be funny!

Cassie-bear01: Thanks! I'm glad you like the quote, and thanks for telling me that I spelled supper wrong! It helped a bunch! Hope you like this one!

Drachenaugen26: Thank you! It is? Wow! Thanks! I think I'm over the writer's block for now but if I get it again I'll know where to come! And I really do appreciate the review! Thank you again!

Kurleyhawk2: Thank you! Hope you like!

Queen of the Damned17: I'm glad you like it! This one's a bit longer then the last ones; I added an exstra page just for all you wonderful reviewers! I hope you enjoy it!

Darlene5: Thank you! I hope not too! Hope you enjoy!

FAeOfDaRkNeSs: Thank you! It wasn't that lame. I just don't like triangle much. But thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!

Vampiregirl_0017: Thanks! I got this up as fast as I could! Only took me 7 days! Hope you like!

Naomie: Thanks! Yeah, it was short, but I made this one a whole five pages long to make up for it! Hope you like!

Panny Savage: Thanks! Yes, it was quit short. This one should make up foer it though! Hope you like!

Calandine: Thank you! I do hope you enjoy this one!

That's all! Well, Here's the chapter!

Title: Dark Beauty

Rated: PG-13

Reasons why it's rated: Language

Disclaimer: *people from the copyright place holding pink dresses walk slowly towards me* ALLRIGHT! ALLRIGHT! I'll say it! Just get those-those- THINGS away from me! I don' own LotR! It's J.J.R Tolkien's! But I want it! I want to go to Middle-Earth and fight orcs! HAPPY?!?!?! *Copyright people nod*

Summery: Yes, it's another 'Girl-Falls-Into-Middle-Earth' story. But I like them so I thought up this! It's about a 16 year old girl named Ebony Alamen. No Legomance! Promise.

                                                                                    Chapter 7: Ebony, Meet Aerandir

   As the group of elves and Ebony were walking towards Lorien, Ebony started to walk backwards. She was facing Orophin and decided to start a conversion. "So Orophin, did you like my singing yesterday?"

 Orophin looked at the way she was walking but decided not to say anything about it, to reply to her question he said, "It depends on which time you mean. You sang twice yesterday. Do you mean the first time or the second time?"

 "The second one." Ebony said, and then added, "I sang the first one off-key to annoy you three."

 "I liked it just fine. You sing very lovely, when you want to. Would you sing another song?"

 Ebony was shocked with the request, so shock that she tripped and landed on her backside. "Ouch! That hurt, damnit!" she almost yelled while rubbing her bruised bottom. "Help me up and I'll sing." She said, holding out her hand for him to grab. He did so and pulled her up. 

 Rùmil and Haldir had heard her fall and had stopped to see what was going on. They now walked back to the two and all four started walking again while Ebony thought up a good song.

 _Now what would these guys like to hear?_ She asked herself. _Ah ha! Got it!_ She got ready and then started the song.

"_Brother my brother   
Tell me what are we fighting for   
We've got to end this war   
We should love one another   
Oh, can't we just pretend   
This war never began   
We can try   
Brother my brother   
  
We face each other from different sides   
The anger burns can't remember why   
It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain   
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way   
  
We watch our world fall apart   
Tell me what good is winning   
When you lose your heart   
  
Brother my brother   
Tell me what are we fighting for   
Isn't life worth so much more   
We should love one another   
Oh, can't we just pretend   
This war never began   
Tell me why   
Brother my brother"_

 Ebony was looking straight ahead while singing, thinking about how that song was so true and that if someone just had the never to do things like the song said, then her world would be so much better.

_  
"Yes   
We can try   
Brother my brother   
Yes   
  
Let's take a moment and look deep inside   
And say we'll learn to give love a try   
When matters differ as we seem to be   
There's so much more to me than what you see   
  
You don't have to be this way   
Think about the consequences   
Turn around and walk away   
  
Brother my brother   
Tell me what are we fighting for   
Isn't life worth so much more   
We should love one another   
Oh, can't we just pretend   
This war never began   
Tell me why   
Brother my brother   
  
Brother my brother   
Tell me what are we fighting for   
Isn't life worth so much more   
We should love one another   
Oh, can't we just pretend   
This war never began   
Tell me why   
Brother my brother._"

(A/n: that was "Brother My Brother" by Blessed Union Of Souls.

From "Pokémon: the first movie sound track.)

 Haldir had listened intensely to the song, wondering why she would choose a song such as it. A song that spoke of family fighting each other, of a war that seemed to be meaningless.

 Ebony turned around, again, to look at Orophin. "How was that?"

 Orophin clapped and said, "Very good. What song was that?"

 "It's called Brother My Brother. It's one of my favorite songs." Ebony turned back around and put her hands behind her head. 

 Rùmil, speaking for the first time in a while, said, "It is a lovely song," then he shot Orophin a look who nodded, "but would you sing us a song about… love?" 

 Haldir turned his head and shot his younger brother a glance of suspicion. _What's he up to now?_ He thought.

 Ebony just shugged, said a "sure" and thought of a good song about love that she new. "Would you like a sad love song or happy?"

 "Happy, please." Rùmil said, looking at Orophin who nodded his head towards Haldir. Orophin quickened his steps and walked to the left of Haldir and Rùmil dropped back a bit and to the right so he was now behind Ebony.

 Ebony took at deep breath and started to sing.

"_He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend  
When she said "there's someone you should meet"  
At a crowded restaurant way cross town  
He waited impatiently  
When she walked in their eyes met and they both stared  
And right there and then everyone else disappeared, but  
  
One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives  
And for a moment the whole world  
Revolved around one boy and one girl  
  
In no time at all they were standing there  
In the front of a little church  
Among their friends and family  
Repeating those sacred words  
Preacher said, "son kiss your bride",  
And he raised her veil  
Like they night they met time just stood still_"__

 As Ebony sang, Haldir kept sneaking glances of her from the corner of his eye, which went unnoticed by her, but the glances didn't escape Orophin and Rùmil.

_  
 _"_One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives  
And for a moment the whole world  
Revolved around one boy and one girl_

_  
He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned  
"congratulations, twins"  
  
One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives  
And for a moment the whole world  
Revolved around one boy and one girl"_

 Ebony looked to her left expecting to see Rùmil but when she didn't she turned around to find him behind her. She started walking backwards again and said, "Is that the kind of song you wanted?"

 "Yes, very much so, but you do know that you may tripped again walking like that?" he replied.

 "Well I can't really talk to someone who is behind me unless I turn around and I'm not going to fall back just to say to you what I can say like this. So if you're so worried, speed up!" she said with a grin.

 Rùmil pretended to think about that for a minuet and then sped up so that he was on her right. "Better?"

 Ebony turned back around and said, "Much. Now I don't have to worry you and I can save myself some pa—OWCH DAMNIT!" Ebony had just turned around and had hit her foot on a fairly larg rock. "That's what I get for being careful."

 Rùmil just chuckled a bit.

 Haldir glanced at Orophin and then at Rùmil. _They are up to something._

 Rùmil looked at Orophin at the same time as Orophin looked over at him, Orophin mouthed the words 'One, two, three!' At the same time, Rùmil pushed Ebony to the left and Orophin pushed Haldir to the right. Now since elves have such balance, Haldir only lost his footing but was now a foot and a half away from Ebony. Ebony, on the other hand, lost her balance and fell into Haldir's arms.__

 Ebony turned red almost at once. _OH MY GOSH!! OH MY GOSH!! OH MY GOSH!!_

 Haldir looked down at Ebony as she looked up at him. Their faces were just inches apart. _She is so beautiful. Like her name says, a dark beauty._ Out loud he said, "Are you all right, mellonamin?" (my friend) as he helped her to her feet.

 "Yeah, I'm fine. Though I know two elves that won't be fine when I'm done with them." She said as she turned to the culprits. They were now standing right by each other, trying to look innocent, which is quit hard when you are trying not to laugh. 

 "What did we do?" Rùmil asked, sounding not at all like he didn't do any thing.

 "Any last words before I hurt you two?" Ebony asked, taking a step towards them.

 "Just this," Orophin said, backing up with his brother.

 "HELP!" they both shouted, and took off running with Ebony hot on they're trail and Haldir following at a slightly slower pace.

(A/N: I was going to end it here but I think you guys need some longer chapters and I had some inspiration.)

 A guard from Lorien was on a patrol when he heard someone yelling. 

  "COME BACK HERE YOU DAMN JOKE PLAYING ELVES! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU NEVER EVEN THINK ABOUT PLAYING A 'JOKE' ON ME AGAIN! RÙMIL! I MAY JUST GIVE YOU A EVEN WORSE POUNDING THEN YOUR BROTHER'S GOING TO GET FOR SHOVING ME!" 

 The elf creped over towards the direction the noise was coming from. He moved some brush aside and saw a young human girl of about the age of 17 chasing the two younger brothers of Haldir, Orophin and Rùmil, and yelling, all the while Orophin and Rùmil were shouting things like "Sorry!" and "It was only a joke!"

 He saw Haldir a little bit behind the three, just watching and shaking his head. The guard walked out of the brush and made his why over to Haldir.

 When Haldir saw him, he said, "_Aaye, __Aerandir!" _(Hail, Aerandir!)

 "_Aaye, Haldir!"_ Aerandir said in return. He looked to the the two elves and human and said, "Who is that?" (a/n: It would seem that the Evish dictionary that I use dose not have the word "is" or "be" in it. Help?)__

 "That is Ebony. We found her yesterday sitting in front of a tree. It seemed that she had fallen out of it and was talking to herself about how she wound never climb that tree again." Haldir then called out to Ebony, who had the two elves that she was chasing in a tree and she was just starting  up after them, "Ebony! I would like you to meet someone!"

 Ebony was on the first branch when she headr Haldir call her. She flipped upside-down with her legs on the branch holding her up. "Who is it?" she called back.

 "Come over and see!" 

 "I don't want ta! If I move from this tree those two damn elves will get away and I still need to pound'em!" she looked up at the two elves in the tree above her and noticed that they seemed to move from where them were before. She looked back at Haldir and his friend and said, "Why don't you bring your friend over here to meet me?"

 Haldir rolled his eyes and motioned for Aerandir to fallow him.

 Ebony looked back up at Orophin and Rùmil and saw that they were on the branch right above her and that Rùmil had a big grin on his face. _Now what can he…? OH NO!_ She thought as she relized what he was going to do. Her eyes widend and she started trying to get down.

 Rùmil grabbed her anklas and lefted her up a bit so that her legs were straght.

 "Don't you even THINK about it!" Ebony screetched.

 Rùmil's grin got even bigger. He then said, "I already did." Then he let go.

 Ebony landed with a 'THUMP!' "OWCH! DAMNIT RÙMIL! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

 Haldir and Aerandir got there just as Ebony was getting up. 

 "Are you all right?" Haldir said with a chuckle. Big mistake.

 Ebony frowned at him. Then she glared at him, just making him chuckle more. "Are you laughing at me?"

 "YES!" cried Orophin and Rùmil, who were laughing their heads off.

 "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Ebony yelled, making the two jump up in the tree a bit higher. "Now, back to bizness. Were you laughing at me?"

 "Maybe."Haldir said.

 Just as she was about to jump at him, she noticed Aerandir. "Is this the friend you wanted me to meet?"

 Haldir nodded and said, "Yes, he is. Ebony this is Aerandir, Aerandir this is Ebony."

How was that? I hope you liked it! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!

"Whats 'taters?"

"PA-TA-TOES. Boil'em, mush'em, stick'em in a stew."

                                    ~* Sméagol and Sam—TTT*~


	8. Chapter 8: Lorien and the Lord and Lady

A/N: HAHA! I've up-dated! YAHOO! It's all thanks to you all who reviewed! You guys made me want to get this chapter up and posted! THANK YOU ALL!

Calandine: Thanks for your review! And here I am, with a new chapter. Hope you like!

Mademoiselle Morte: Well, here all you need, the next chapter! Thanks and hope you like!

DarkAngel197: Read and see! ^__^ Thanks and I hope you like!

Naomie: Yeah, I don't really like the idea of a war. When I was younger I hoped that there wouldn't be a war while I'm living. But I understand that it's probable for the best. Anyway, sorry, no song this time, but I'll most likely put one in the next one. And yep! I love country music! I also like rock now too so I'll be using that to. Thanks for reviewing and hope you like!

Killing Perfection: Yep! Haldir! He's me fav elf! (Frodo being me fave hobbit and Boromir my fav human!) Bad Peter Jackson for killing him! Darn! Anyway, You 12 too?! Cool! Thanks for the reviewing and me hopes you like!

Alina11: Thanks! Hope you likes it!

Evogirl81: I'm glad you like it! No, I don't think I'll be making it a love triangle, to complicated. Thanks and hope you like this one!

Dunthonwen: Glad you like, thanks! Hope you likes this one!

Threthiel M. Belowen: Glad ya like it! Thank you! He'll have something to do with the plot. Hope you like!

Saber Apricot (chap: 3): I'm home schooled and live on a dead end street so I don't know a lot of people to talk to, and there's no teenagers, besides my older sister but she don't count, on the street that I know of so… you get the idea. I'll try to make her act a bit more her age but I'm trying to keep a bunch of humor. But thanks for the help and hope you read more of me story. Bye!

 DRUIDGIRL: Thank you! That helps a bunch! Hope you like!

Queen of the Damned17: I try. Thanks! I hope you like this one!

Cassie-bear01: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the quote! Hope you like the next one and this chapter!

Saber Apricot: Yeah, I'm listening to Linkin Park's "One Step Closer" right now but it's not what gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this one!

Darlene5: I tried to make this one this as long as I could but I want to get it up as quick as possible, so… it's a little short. But I glad you liked it, and hope you like this one! And Thanks!

Panny Savage: This ones a bit short but I think it's good. Hope you like and Thanks!

Dark-spiritwolf: Here's more and Thanks and Hope you like!

Jack4: Thanks! Hope you like!

Tarilenea: Yes, it will be a Haldir/OC but don't worry, you don't have to eat yourself, they just have a crush on each other right now, no kissing and such till much later! Thanks and hope you like!

Silverdracowolf: Yes, is Haldir/Ebony! If you like Harry Potter (Just guessing by your name) you may want to read the A/N at the end of the chapter. Glad you like and Hope you like this one!

Tigger-180: Glad you like! Thanks and Hope you like this one!

That was a lot! Well, Here's the chapter!

Title: Dark Beauty

Rated: PG-13

Reasons why it's rated: Language

Disclaimer: *people from the copyright place holding pink dresses walk slowly towards me* ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'll say it! Just get those-those- THINGS away from me! I dun' own LotR! It's J.J.R Tolkien's! But I want it! I want to go to Middle-Earth and fight orcs! HAPPY?!?!?! *Copyright people nod*

Summery: Yes, it's another 'Girl-Falls-Into-Middle-Earth' story. But I like them so I thought up this! It's about a 16 year old girl named Ebony Alamen. No Legomance! Promise.

                                                            Chapter 8: Lorien and the Lord ad Lady

 "Hello, lovely ta see ya! Nice to meet ya! Haven't heard anything about ya! Must go kill those two damn elves now, see ya." Ebony said, walking under the tree and grabbing the nearest branch. 

 "Nice to meet you as well, milady." Aerandir said, a little shocked at the why she talked.

 Ebony was now on the first branch, again, and turned upside-down, again, and said, "No lady, just Ebony." She noticed Rùmil slowly making his way down the tree again and yelled, "DON'T EVEN **_THINK_** ABOUT IT RÙMIL! I WILL YANK YOU DOWN AS 

WELL IF YOU DO!!" 

 Rùmil stopped for a minute and then continued down. _What am I doing? I am going to get it if she catches me…IF she catches me!_

 _Oh he will pay dearly for this._ Ebony reached her right hand, which still hurt a little but not much, up and grabbed hold of the branch, then she said to Aerandir and Haldir, "Now, if one of you will be so kind as to hand me a hard, and maybe sharp, objected, please?" then, as a why to confuse Haldir, she added, "And Haldir? ¿Usted es mono, usted sabe eso?" (Spanish for 'You are cute, you know that?')

 Haldir, ignoring her request for a hard, sharp object, looked at her blankly and said, "What?"

 Ebony smirked and, while reaching up and grabbing Rùmil hand before he could make her fall again, said, "I'll tell you what I said when hell freezes over, or in your case, Morder." And looking up at Rùmil, who was trying to get away from her, she pulled herself up and jumped at him, making them both fall out of the tree.

 "Orophin! Help! She is trying to choke me!" Rùmil just managed to say while Ebony started to fake choke him.

 "She is 'trying' to choke you? Call me when she IS choking you." Orophin said back with a grin.

 "Traitor!" Rùmil managed to say.

 Haldir raised an eyebrow and said, "Rùmil? You do know that you are stronger than her and can get up at anytime, right?"

 Rùmil froze for a moment, "Oh yeah." He grinned at Ebony, whose eyes had gone wide. Ebony jumped up and ran behind Haldir. Rùmil got up and turned to face Ebony, who he could barley see. "Come out and fight like a elf!" he called.

 Ebony peaked around Haldir and said, "I don't know if you've noticed or not but I'm no elf, you el charlatán viejo feo!" (Ugly old windbag!)

 "Why do I get the feeling that was an insult?" Rùmil asked nobody.

 "Because it was, Rùmil el duende estúpido." (Rùmil the stupid elf) Ebony said while rolling her eyes.

 Orophin, who finally got brave enough, climbed down the tree and asked, "What language are you speaking?"

 "Do you REALLY want to know?" Ebony asked, ducking behind Haldir when Rùmil tried to catch her. "I mean, REALLY want to know?"

 "Yes, I do." He replied.

 "As do I." Haldir said, side stepping to the right, leaving Ebony to face Rùmil.

 "¡Usted maldice a duende! ¡Por qué hizo el infierno ya mueve? (You damn elf! Why the hell did ya move?!)" She yelled, dodging Rùmil as he jumped at her. She then said, answering Orophin, "It's Spanish! It's a type of language in my world."

 Aerandir, speaking for the first time in a while, asked, "Your world? What do you mean?"

 Ebony jumped out of the way of the maniac elf again and ran behind Aerandir, "I mean I come from Earth. Oh gosh, that sounded just like on one of those corny alien movies my Dad watches all the time."

 Aerandir just looked at Haldir who shrugged. Aerandir saw that Rùmil was getting ready to jump at Ebony again and moved over. 

 Ebony just had time to register that Aerandir moved before she was on the ground, being tickled by Rùmil. She started laughing whiling trying to get away. "You.Bloody.Elf!" She just managed to say.

 "Do you promise not to kill me or my brother?" Rùmil said.

 "Which.One?" she answered, tears coming out of her eyes she was laughing to hard.

 "Orophin." 

 "DEAL! NOW STOP!" Ebony shouted. Rùmil stopped tickling her and she sat up, trying to catch her breath. "El duende condenado." (Damn elf.) She muttered.

 "What?" Rùmil said.

 "Haha! I don't have to tell! That wasn't our deal. I only said I wouldn't kill you two pranksters." She then glanced at Aerandir, "Now, I do believe that there is a elf here that let a certain prankster tackle me." She said, cracking her knuckles. "I'd watch out if I were you, Aerandir."

 Orophin walked over to Aerandir and said, "I would do as she said, Aerandir. She has quite a temper."

 "I shall keep that in mind." He replied

 "Hey! Are we going to get a move on it or not? I want a bath! I've been wearing the same thing for the last three days!" Ebony shouted at them while walking up the path.

 "She is right, the Lady will be expecting us soon." Haldir said and started following Ebony.

 "WOW! This place is beautiful! It's better than…than… anything I've ever seen!" Ebony said a few hours later when she saw Lorien.

 Aerander looked down at the young human beside him and said, "Yes it is, Lady Ebo—" but he was cut off by Ebony.

 "I said it before and I'll say it again. No lady. Get it?" Aerander nodded, "Got it?" he nodded again, "Good."

 Halder walked over to Ebony and said, "Follow me, the Lady of Light wishes to speak with you."

 "Okay. Lead the way."

 The four elves and human walked through Lorien until they came to a long staircase. 

 "Haldir, Orophin and I must go. We have an appointment with Elladan and Elrohir."

 Haldir nodded and lead the other two up the stairs.

 After about five minutes of this Ebony started to wonder how long the staircase was.

 Finally, after ten more minutes, they came to two tall doors. When they stooped a few feet away, slowly the doors started to open.

 A bright light seemed to come from within the room beyond and Ebony had to hold a hand up to her eyes just to make out the outline of two figures.

 The light deemed and the figures could be seen more clearly, two beautiful elves made their way towards them. Ebony felt like she should bow and did so like she had seen in a few movies.__

 "Righs, Haldir, Aerandir. Tell us of whom you bring with you from the forest of Lothloien." The male elf said.

 The three rose and Haldir stepped forward. "My Lord and Lady, this is Ebony Alamen of a place called Jacksonville, Florida. My brothers and I found her in the woods yesterday afternoon."

 The lady looked Ebony in the eye and she heard a voice in her head say, _"Hello Ebony Alamen. I see that you have be come friends with my March Warden."_

 _Am I going crazy?! I'm hearing voices for crying out loud! I'm turning into a loony!_ She thought.

 _"I can a sure you, you not going crazy. My name is __Galadriel, and you have an important part in the life of Haldir. He is quite fond of you."_ The voice, now identified as Galadriel, said.

 _Oookay. So, I'm not crazy, and I'm guessing you're the lady that's by the other elf dude, right?_

_ "Yes that is right, he is my husband. He will intrados himself in a moment."_

  She was brought out of her 'chat' with Galadriel by the elf who Galadriel's husband's voice, "Lady Ebony, I am Lord Celeborn and this is my wife, Lady Galadriel. Welcome to Lorien, you may stay here for as long as you wish."

 Ebony frowned at the lady that was put in front of her name and was about to say something when she caught a look from Haldir. Instead she said, "Thank you Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel. I appreciate your hospitality very much, but I have one thing ask of you."

 "And what would that be, Lady Ebony?" Lord Celeborn asked.

 "Do you have a place were I can take a bath?"

A/N) YOU LIKE??! YOU HATE?!?!?! TELL ME!! Anyway, I'm writing a Harry Potter fic now but it won't be up for a while. Those who like Harry Potter may want to read it so I thought I'd tell ya! Read and Review please! Flames will be used to roast orcs, my brother, dresses, Peter Jackson if he kills Pippin, and to cook my dinner.

 "And what would a mere ranger know of this mater?"

 "He is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn.

 "This, Iselidor (SP?) heir?"

 "And heir to the throne of Gondor. You owe him your aligens (SP?).

 __

                                    ~~Boromir and Legolas—The Counsel of Elrond~~


End file.
